


Veela-Ness

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: When Harry is informed he's pregnant, he knows it shouldn't be possible.For one he was a bloke.But maybe Draco his sort of boyfriend, wasn't lying when mentioned he was a Veela...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big Thanks to TheAwesomeWriter for helping Beta and letting me bounce ideas off.

Harry's jaw went slack and hung open as he stared in shock at the healer in front of him. "Erm...can you repeat that?"

"Mr Potter, you're pregnant."

"Err, how? I'm a guy. That's not how that's supposed to work..." Harry said looking down at himself incredulously. He didn't look pregnant; he just felt like crap. Is  _that_  what pregnancy is? Nine months of feeling like arse?

"It is a rare occurrence. But it's usually one that happens when you have regular unprotected contact with a magical being," the Healer explained. "From your blood test the womb inside you is about six months old..."

Harry touched his stomach gingerly. "I'm having a baby," he said, sounding the idea out. "How big is it?"

"The baby?" The healer assumed, smirking. "You're nine weeks along. I believe that's the main cause of your nausea and fatigue." Harry sat back; it explained a heck of a lot. Suddenly a thought began to surface.  _Sleeping with a magical creature?_   _He hadn't. He'd... Maybe he_ wasn't _kidding when he said he was part Veela._

"Could sleeping with a male Veela cause it?"

"That would be very likely," the Healer confirmed.

Harry winced; his brain hit auto pilot and he was not paying attention as the healer gave him a list of midwives and suggested changes to his diet. He left as soon as he could, retreating to the bathroom and staring at himself in the mirror. He hadn't changed, of course: he still had his dark, messy hair and his well-worn round glasses. Now though? Now he was  _pregnant_.

_ That's just my luck _ , he thought to himself, annoyed. He turned on the taps and cupped his hands underneath; catching the water between his hands, he drank some, thinking idly to himself.

He needed to talk to someone. He needed to know  _why._ Hermione would research it - Magical Creatures weren't her strong point, but Fleur might know, she was a quarter Veela.

Flooing back to Grimmauld Place, he collapsed onto the sofa and sat back on the sofa, sitting in the empty silence. He leaned back and eased his shirt up, looking down at his stomach; it was mostly flat, as always. He'd always been thin his entire life, with any muscle tone he had being due to a lack of body fat. The only curve in his body he'd ever had was a definite curve from his ribs to his belly which, due to being starved since he was one, had always been there.

At primary school, one of the Muggles had said he looked like a starving African child you see in magazines; he'd been beaten up by Dudley for that and, a week later, he had changed schools.

While he was far from Dudley sized, there was a curve, a gentle one, low in his stomach. "Merlin, I hope you're alright in there," he said, feeling a grin creep across his face at the thought that he was having a baby -  _his_ baby.

The fireplace exploded into flames and a head poked out, resting in the flames.

"Finally, Potter," said the familiar voice. "I've been waiting for you to arrive home for hours."

The head disappeared back into the flames, which receded. Seconds later they erupted into flames again and Draco Malfoy, his perfect blond hair falling neatly over his forehead, tumbled out. He stood up as gracefully as always and dusted himself off; his robes were neat and black, perfectly fitting his body as always.

Harry didn't get up - he hadn't thought this through he realised, as panic built up inside. Maybe Draco didn't  _need_  to know...

The fireplace lit up with flames and a head poked out, "Finally Potter. I've been waiting for you to arrive home for hours..." Draco Malfoy commented, his perfect blonde hair falling neatly over his forehead. His disappeared back into the fire as they turned green and out tumbled Draco. He stood up gracefully and dusted himself off. Harry looked up at the blonde, dressed in his always neat black robes, fitted perfectly to his body. He didn't get up, he hadn't quite thought this through. Maybe Draco didn't need to know.

"Harry, you're staring. Is something wrong?" asked Draco, frowning as he eyed Harry with suspicion. "Is - oh. You want to break up," he muttered, the inevitable sigh breaking through.

Harry sat up straight, the words flying from his mouth in a jumbled mess. "No! Do you? Wait, no - that's not-"

"Spit it out," said Draco, smirking in relief.

"I'm pregnant," said Harry. He couldn't even explain it if he had wanted too and felt himself wince.

Draco blinked owlishly and stared in shock as colour seemed to drain from his already pale face; he clapped his hands over his mouth as tears began to well in his eyes. "Merlin, I'm sorry, Potter."

"Draco," said Harry as he watched him apologise profusely; it was, Harry realised, probably the first time he'd truly seen Draco put his walls down.

"I didn't think it would happen," admitted Draco, falling silent as he sat next to Harry.

"Because of your Malfoy Veela-ness?" asked Harry quizzically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he said.

"Truthfully, I kind of thought you were making the Veela thing up," admitted Harry truthfully.

Draco stared at him, affronted. "What, you thought I was pouring out my deep family secret for nothing?"

"Well, no - I mean, I just sort of assumed you were making it up to sound cooler," admitted Harry, shrugging. "I didn't think it'd get me pregnant."

Draco sank forward and held his face in his hands, resting them on his knees. "It shouldn't have happened. I'm part Veela. But I'm not much Veela."

"Do you - do you not want the baby?" Harry said, trying not to sound hurt. He wanted a baby. Being a dad - he had always imagined it happening eventually.

"I - no. It's just - I shouldn't have children..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Too late now," he said. "Look, I don't know exactly  _how_  I'm pregnant, but I am; it's a gift."

Draco sighed and put his arm around Harry, resting his head against his. "It's a baby of love," he said.

"You love me?" asked Harry.

"Yes. But that's how your pregnant," Draco said, placing his hand on Harry's stomach. "When a Veela male loves a mate he's able to breed with them. I didn't mean too - honestly I didn't think I could!"

Harry silenced Draco's apology with a kiss.

"Just shut up, you stupid Veela." said Harry, grinning as Draco chuckled.

"You never said if you love me," noted Draco.

"Draco, I love you, but honestly I never thought you'd ever commit," Harry admitted.

Draco pressed his head into the crook of Harry's neck and kissed his skin gently, murmuring "I know."

The rest of the night had gone as usual dinner, then collapsing into bed, fucking, and then Harry passing out. Draco on the other hand couldn't sleep. Apart from the fact Harry's pillows were not as soft as his own, his mind was elsewhere; it was one thing to have a secret fling with Harry Potter. It was another to be publicly dating him - he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco was a pure blood - a Veela, a particular fact which was known to his parents and a few select Slytherins and even then the whole Veela thing was one of their deep dark secrets, the kind you take to your death bed.

Instead Draco figured he wasn't going to be happy if he settled down and married a woman. His father had firmly tried to convince him otherwise. But as Draco was as stubborn as his father, eventually his father explained. The Malfoy curse...

According to his father - so in Draco's mind the whole thing was dubious - in 1795 The Malfoys were a family of six; Josiah and Angelique Malfoy had four children - Uriah, Erasmus, Zebulon and their only daughter, Euphemia. Now known for being the last female Malfoy, she had apparently fallen in love with this beautiful male with long, blonde hair, shining grey eyes and a pointed jaw. He was a Veela and they began a secret affair; every night she would walk out into the woods and make love to her Veela. Eventually her older brothers caught wind of something suspicious going on, especially when Euphemia was found to be secretly pregnant. Josiah, who was livid, sent his sons off to kill the Veela who had sullied his daughter's virginity and bring his head to be mounted on the wall.

None of the sons returned and were found decapitated, their bodies torn to shreds in the woods. Josiah was going spare; his wife Angelique was deep in mourning and struggling to cope with the loss of her three oldest sons. She took her life, and told her daughter to leave and never return, perhaps in an effort to at least give her some happiness.

Euphemia, heartbroken at her brothers' deaths and conflicted over her love for the Veela, walked into the forest and killed her lover, bringing his head back and placing it on her father's desk. Josiah had been horrified but understood, promptly drawing up plans to marry her off and cover the whole sordid thing up. Euphemia had ruined his plan, unintentionally, by going into labour and dying two days later from sickness.

Josiah, left with no children and a half-breed grandchild, raised the boy and created a fake father so as not to sully the status of his grandson.

Since that date there had been no other female born into the Malfoy Family; it was believed that this was due to the strong Veela presence that was passed down through each generation, something which Lucius suspected was a curse placed on the family by the Veelas so that the Veela side, which should weaken with each passing generation, would not.

Draco assumed it would just be a fact, another footnote in his life - like him being a Slytherin or his foot size; instead it had reared its ugly head and bit him firsly in the arse. His parents would be livid and it was bound to be a scandal in every paper: Draco Malfoy was a Veela and gay, which unfortunately led to him knocking up his boyfriend. He turned his head to look at Harry, who had his head resting on his chest, drooling as he slept.

Draco reached over and placed his hand on Harry's middle. His child was growing in there. He didn't regret it as much as he should have done; he was conflicted, but certain. He knew they baby inside Harry was created out of love. Even forbidden love, something Draco was proud of. He put his arm around Harry, holding him tightly.

The next morning Draco was brewing coffee from the table with his wand. Sirius Black, wearing a brown pinstripe suit, walked in a rolled his eyes in Draco's direction as he walked past Draco to the fridge. "I should put wards out the house to keep you out!"

Draco ignored him, levitated the kettle and poured the tea into his cup, before returning the kettle to the stove. "Mother said she hopes your well," he commented coolly.

"Tell my cousin her husband is still a tosser."

Harry walked in - he looked pale and tired. "Can you not fight for once?" he grumbled, thumping down in a seat.

"Here," said Draco getting up and grabbing a glass of water before rummaging through the cupboards. "Let me get you some water and something light to snack on."

"Two months of this and now he's doting," commented Sirius dismissively.

"Uncle!" Harry sighed, as he drank the glass of water.

"Well, I wasn't aware of his condition until now.." Draco said, pulling a box of thin, salted crackers out of the cupboard. "Here, these should be alright."

"Condition?" Sirius said firmly, turning to his godson.

"Thanks," said Harry, hesitantly taking a bite.

"Harry, what condition?" asked Sirius firmly.

"I'm pregnant," he said, finishing the cracker and leaning back. "Which is apparently a thing."

"Well, only if you're sleeping with a Veela or..." Sirius trailed off as he looked at Draco, gazing at him suspiciously.

Draco crossed his arms. "I'm part Veela," he confirmed.

Sirius grinned, a wide amused grin. "Not so pure now are you?! Oh, I love good old fashioned irony!"

Harry sighed as he snacked on another biscuit. "Uncle!"

"Oh, come on Harry, you have to admit its funny." said Sirius, amused. "When I tell Remus about this..."

"Sirius, he's pregnant. We're keeping it quiet," Draco insisted. "He is a guy. And he's Harry Potter. You know the magazines will have a field day."

Sirius frowned. "I can't tell anyone? Well that isn't fair."

"You can tell Remus and Tonks, but that's it!" Harry insisted.

"Harry!" Draco protested.

"Look, I'm going to tell the Weasleys eventually. Sirius can tell Remus," said Harry diplomatically.

Draco rubbed his temples and sighed. "You are going to be the death of me, Potter."

"So I'm Potter again..." Harry said, smirking.

"When you frustrate me, yes! You can't just tell everyone about this, because it's my life at steak! I'm a Veela and I don't particularly want that shouted from the rooftops!" Draco insisted. Harry's shoulders slumped.

"Your right," said Harry. "But I'm telling Ron and Hermione."

"Fine," huffed Draco.

Sirius just beamed, smiling playfully. "Your first lovers' tiff. And to think I got too see it."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance and then glared at his godfather: "Seriously."

"I think you mean Sirusly.."

Draco winced. "That was terrible. And you should feel bad," he said nudging Harry. "Come on, I have to head home anyway."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Of course.. Yeah."

Draco put an arm around Harry. "You could come back to the manor with me, you know."

Harry blanched. "I'm pregnant, not suicidal," he replied frankly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "They are my parents, and this is their grandchild. They have to find out eventually."

"I like never," Harry pouted. Draco sighed and pressed his head into Harry's shoulder, kissing it affectionately and pulling Harry close against him.

"I know. We both know that's wishful thinking." Draco admitted as lifted his head and kissed Harry's lips. "I love you, Harry."

Harry paused. "I love you, too."

Draco smirked. "I'll send you an owl later."

Harry nodded and stole a kiss from Draco's cheek. Draco walked to the front door and stepped outside. From the spy hole Harry watched Draco apparate away.

"You really know how to pick them," Sirius commented. "Of all the people to knock you up... It's _exactly_  what I would have done." Harry smirked at his godfather's words. "Of course, if your parents were still alive your dad would have had a fit. Mind you, Kreacher would be impressed. A Black heir born here."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm giving birth in a hospital."

Sirius looked at him straightforwardly. "You're a wizard. They always have home births. St Mungo's doesn't even have a maternity wing. As well as being a male..."

Harry paled, suddenly realising that as fancy as the wizarding world claimed to be, they were very backwards.. "So there's no epi...epidural? Or potions or something?"

"All natural. Honestly, I was pretty sure James was going to lose his - you know - with the pain you put Lily through," Sirius warned.

Harry paled further. "I need to sit down..." He mumbled, horrified at the realisation.

"I wouldn't worry too much," said Sirius, patting his back reassuringly. "Molly had seven kids and she's fine."

Harry looked uncertain. Molly she wasn't a boy - she was made to deliver a baby. He wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had been on Harry’s back about quitting his job or at least taking extended leave. Harry kept avoiding the topic, or at least dismissing it. What was most frustrating was that Draco was right.

Harry was pregnant. The bigger he started getting, the more likely it was that he'd be unable to hide it at work. Or do anything but paperwork knowing the ministry bureaucracy.

He'd also been putting off telling Ron and Hermione. He'd attempted a couple of times but both times he'd chickened out. Mostly as Ron had brought up Ginny's upcoming wedding and everything got _always_ got awkward.

Instead somehow, Draco was able to convince Harry that he should meet his parents. He was sure he must have been nauseated or at the least too tired and not paying attention at the time.

Sirius offered to accompany Harry, mostly Harry was sure he just wanted to stir the pot. Harry had declined, as he could tell Draco was already uncomfortable by the idea. He'd even given Harry a list of topics not to mention. Albus Dumbledore _obvious_ , Voldemort _also obvious_ , Death Eaters he _could be impulsive but again not stupid_ , Draco as a child _he was fully intending to ignore that one_ and of course Muggles _something that Harry was sorely tempted by but knew better._

Draco had also picked out an outfit for Harry, black and fitted around the curve that was obvious when he wore anything figure hugging. With a velvet jacket he didn't know he owned. Harry changed into them and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"What a handsome pureblood..." Sirius said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fuuuny..."

"I can tell you didn't dress yourself. But have fun and be home by curfew and remember your disarming spells" Sirius said leaning in the doorframe.

Harry scowled. "And yes, Draco did suggest my outfit."

Sirius smirked. "Aren't you kept."

Harry squinted, "I'll hex you! But Draco just wants me to make a good impression" Harry admitted. "He's nervous, I don't blame him either."

"Good luck with his parents" Sirius added genuinely, "And if it goes badly, Draco is welcome here." Sirius commented with genuine hesitation but knew it was for the best.

Harry nodded and hugged his godfather. "Thankyou. But I can't see it coming to that."

"Well, off you go. I'm sure Draco will lecture you if you're late" Sirius teased, ushering Harry out of the bedroom.

Harry shook his head and as he walked downstairs. He groaned and climbed into the Floo, emerging into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. High walls of dark polished wood lit up by the flickering fireplace. A leather couch facing towards him and a high-backed sitting chair placed near a side table complete with a crystal decanter siting full of a presumably alcohol. As Harry turned attempting to find his bearings he glimpsed a large portrait hanging above the fireplace. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, all looking down at him with distaste, other than Draco who looked as young as he had in first year, complete with spoilt attitude but was smiling at Harry.

He suddenly started to feel very out of his depth. His instinct was to flee or on the other end of the spectrum non call out for Draco at the top of his lungs.

Harry did neither just stood rooted to the spot, nerves welling inside him. Doing his best to ignore the huffs and disdainful sniffs the painting was making behind him.

"I thought I'd heard the Floo" Narcissa Malfoy said practically gliding into the room in a black lace, beaded gown that would have made Morticia Adams jealous. "Harry. I didn't believe we were expecting you" She said pursing his lips in consideration.

Harry wanted the ground to swallow him up, for darkness to envelop him and save him from this night. "Errr...Draco. Sort of. Invited me?" Harry said not quite sure if that was truth after all.

"Was that a statement or a question?" Narcissa pressed flatly.

"A statement ma'am..." Harry tensed.

Suddenly Draco skidded into the room almost tripping on the carpet in a very un-Malfoy like manner. His hair dripping wet, shirt open exposing his pale skin and flat abs. It took a lot of self-control for Harry to not let out a moan. "Harry! You're Early!" Draco said giving an awkward glance to his mother as he went to Harry's side.

"I thought I should be early. Not keep everyone waiting" Harry said feeling unsure of himself, struggling to look into Draco's eyes.

Draco leant in and kissed Harrys lips firmly, lingering and holding the kiss. Firmer but more tender than their usual kisses, he was making a statement. When he did pull away, he took Harrys arm, "Mother, You remember Harry. Well he's my boyfriend."

Narcissa seemed to gaze up and down at Harry. "You look fatter Harry. I assume that wasn't Draco's doing."

Draco's mouth fell open, and Harrys face went red. "Mother!" Draco snapped horrified. "Harry is fine!"

"I look fat?" Harry said meekly looking down at his stomach, it was bigger. There was no denying that, he was into his second trimester he was bound to look bigger.

"No, you’re fine. Your honesty fine, I promise..." Draco said earnestly, determined his Parents didn't drive Harry into a hormonal crying fit. "Mother is dinner ready yet?"

"I'll check with the house elf" Narcissa said firmly. "Perhaps you should finish getting dressed."

Draco face went bright red, as she glided out of the room. Harry and Draco stood quietly, watching each other quietly. Draco began to do the buttons up on his shirt. "Sorry. I didn't think mother would say that..." Draco apologised. "This is going to be a long night. Isn't it?"

"I'm pointing out this is your idea" Harry reminded Draco.

"Yes. Yes, it was..." Draco agreed regretting it. He placed his hands-on Harry's stomach, "And you look very smart."

"Thankyou. But I feel weird, the pants are riding up my arse" Harry frowned.

Draco smirked. "Your beautifully plump arse."

"So, I am getting fat?" Harry said frowning.

"You're pregnant. Your weight is currently the least of my concerns" Draco dismissed honestly. "My current concern is making sure my parents don't hate me by the end of the day."

"If they do..." Harry asked quietly.

Draco looked unsure. "I don't know"

Harry nodded slowly as Draco led him to the dining room. "Your parents know your gay right?"

"They do now" Draco replied uncertain. An answer that wasn't particularly helping Harrys nerves. They walked into the dining room, it like most of the manor had high wood labelled walls and a large white stone fireplace. A metal chandelier that looked at least a hundred years old, hung above the dining table.

Harry saw Lucius rise out of a chair, he looked older, his face had more lines in it and he looked considerably more tired. "Potter? Now Draco, are we expected to break bread with him and your girlfriend?"

"Lucius..." Narcissa said giving her husband a look.

"Father. Harry is my boyfriend" Draco insisted firmly. "But there is some more news, perhaps you both should sit down..."

Lucius sat staring at Draco unimpressed. "Father. Mother..." Draco began looking at Harry and putting his arm out drawing him closer, "You see. Well. Harry is..."

"Spit it out Draco. Your nerves are unbecoming" Lucius said rolling his eyes.

"I'm pregnant" Harry said putting his hands on his stomach. "It's Draco's..." he explained.

Lucius eyes seem to flare in a mix of anger and horror. While Narcissa's eyes settled on Harrys stomach. "Draco! How could you be so reckless?" Lucius snapped. Draco paled, "It is our family name you are wilfully destroying!" Lucius said sternly. "With this bastard half-blood..."

"I'm not a" Harry said gritting his teeth.

Draco's hand gripped Harrys tighter, "He meant the baby" Draco said bitterly.

"The moment this gets in the papers. What then? Hmm? The Boy who lived pregnant! Because my son couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to settle down with a woman like is proper."

Draco scowled bitterly. "Shut up Father" Draco warned protectively. "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!"

Lucius huffed dramatically, "Talk some sense into your son!" Lucius said to Narcissa firmly.

"Draco..." Narcissa said firmly. "Is it wise for you to be taking responsibility for this child? We can certainly organise Harry to be compensated."

Draco visibly paled. "To be frank. No! I did this to Harry, and I'm taking responsibility for our child. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly..." Lucius soured. "I think you better leave Draco."

It took Draco a moment to understand his father's sentence. His face fell, and his hand was shaking. "I better go pack" he said stuttering. Shaken by the turn of events, Harry realised even Draco hadn't quiet expected things to go this south. Harry's hand clenched tightly around his wand. "Please don't Harry" Draco said quietly.

Harry nodded and followed Draco upstairs to his bedroom in silence. "You can stay with me" Harry insisted.

Draco just nodded. Harry realised Draco was crying silently. Harry embraced him tightly, he felt Draco go a little limp and relax into Harry's tight hug. "I just didn't think they'd..."

"It's done" Harry reassured. "Maybe they'll come around to it in time..."

"They won't" Draco said sighing pulling away, "I've been cast adrift..." he said waving a wand and his clothes and belongings began to fly out the cupboards and neatly into the trunks.

Harry frowned, "Of course you're good at packing charms..."

Draco smirked smiling for a moment before his world set back in. He nodded and looked at the trunks and charmed them and they disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked at Draco heartbroken. "I love you..."

"I know. I know. It's the only thing keeping me going at the moment" Draco admitted honestly.

Harry nodded and hugged him tightly. "Come on..." Harry said hugging him tightly as they walked to the door.

"Let's Apparate. I'd rather not face them..." Draco sighed honestly.

Harry nodded and held Draco tightly as they apparated into the living room of Grimmauld place.

"You're back so soon?" Remus said putting the copy of the daily prophet down. Then saw the expressions on both of their faces. "Ah! Well. Join the club, Draco, but you’re welcome to stay here" Remus said standing up and putting an arm around Draco. "I'll even let you scorch your face on the Black Family Tree yourself."

Draco sighed tiredly but smiled. Harry just hugged him lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius stood in the doorway watching his godson and his boyfriend lay shirtless on the couch. He didn't want to necessarily say they were lazy. They weren't, although Harry was certainly looking the thickest he had in his life. But that was if anything down to Harry not particularly curving back his cravings.

Draco for his part was as annoyingly trim has ever, he had this habit of wandering around shirtless. Harry loved it! Sirius just wished he'd put on fifteen pounds, so he'd seem less like he was some sort of blonde skinny Adonis.

But truthfully Sirius could see beneath Draco's doting, he was lost. His identity had been the sole Malfoy heir. Now the only thing in his life was Harry. Not that was necessarily bad, but the clingy streak Draco was developing was interesting to say the least.

"So, Draco. Have you been looking for work? Now Harrys quit who's going to be providing for bub" Sirius commented.

Harry shot him a look of _really? Do you have to bring this up._

"I... uhh.." Draco said a little thrown. "Sort of..."

"Really?" Harry said turning and looking at Draco surprised.

"Yeah. I've been putting some stuff together. A portfolio of writing..." Draco said a little hesitant.

"You write?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, shockingly when you grow up with a library that would make Madame Pince cream. You turn out to be decent writer..."

Harry made a face. "Did not need that image."

"Look. I've applied at the Prophet and a few other places; I'll see what happens." Draco admitted truthfully.

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's cheek. "Well I'm okay with whatever you do," he said honestly.

Draco smiled appreciatively. "While I appreciate the thought. Sirius is right, I do need to get a job."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah well I need a hobby."

Draco chuckled, "You're pregnant isn't that enough."

Harry jabbed Draco's was ribs, "No it's bloody not."

"Oh, how come Red head and Smarty-pants haven't visited lately?" Sirius asked sitting down in a chair.

"Ron and Hermione" Harry corrected.

"Accurate though. I used to go with weasel sounded more cutting. But Sirius does have a point..." Draco conceded. "Not that I'm complaining mind."

"I've been ignoring them." Harry shifted. "Considering, I'm Pregnant from a Veela who happens to be Draco Malloy and I quit the job I've been obsessed with since I'd been in fourth year."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "If they're your friends, they won't care."

"Uncle. Pretty sure they will care. That's the point. I'll get a lecture that'll put me into labour." Harry pouted; Draco could sense the guilt in Harry's words.

"Invite them round. We can tell them together; you know you'll regret keeping it from them," Draco reassured.

"For a mooch he's quite sensible." Sirius said pointing at Draco.

"Lay off him" Harry protested. "And Fine Yes, I'll see if they're free to come around for Dinner..."

On Wednesday evening Harry was shaving and staring at himself in the mirror. He noticed he wasn't getting as much stubble as he usually got. Draco suggested it could be a hormone thing, there were a lot of hormone things. The fact his chest hair had fallen out and his nipples were sore and puffy.

Harry was starting to suspect he might be able to breast feed once the baby arrived. If that was normal, that was probably the only problem with being pregnant. There wasn't a normal, Magical conceptions were few and far between and most of them hadn't bothered writing it down. Which frankly Harry didn't blame.

He stroked his stomach a little proudly, he looked pregnant especially with each passing month. The curve was there growing bigger, yet lower than a normal pot belly, not that he hadn't put a bit of extra weight on. He did up the buttons on the blue shirt it clung to his stomach and was tighter than he'd have preferred. The creeping smell of food was wafting through the house, making his mouth water, as he towelled the remaining shaving foam off his face. And began to walk downstairs clutching the banister tightly.

The moment his foot hit the bottom step; the doorbell rang. "Course they're early," he mumbled as he opened the front door. Standing there was Ron and Hermione. Ron had a six pack of beer under his arm and Hermione was dressed in nice robes, probably the same ones she'd been wearing all day at work presumably.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione smiled. Hugging Harry warmly.

"You're getting a gut mate." Ron said leaning over to prod Harry's tummy.

"It's not that big." Harry said brushing it off. "Come in." He said stepping inside.

"Sirius isn't cooking, is he? Last thing I want is food poisoning again," Ron frowned.

"No, he's not..."

"Harry? Is everything okay? You haven't been in the office in ages. I asked Robards about it, but he said you had quit?" Hermione asked.

Harry felt himself starting to sweat. "Yeah. I kind of did."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"You quit being an Auror" Ron said with equal shock.

"Sort of. Err. Sort of had too..." Harry said uncertainly. This _was_ as hard as he expected.

"Dinners ready Weasel and Weasel's know it all wife" Draco called out loudly and unhelpfully from the kitchen.

Ron's face dropped. "What's bloody Malfoy doing here?" Ron swore horrified.

Harry winced. "He's my..."

Draco poked his head out of the kitchen with the smuggest grin on his face. "Boyfriend. Word you were looking for is Boyfriend." He walked over and put an arm across Harry's shoulders, "have you told them our other news?"

"You're not bloody marrying the blonde git, are you?" Ron said grimacing with distaste.

"Ron" Hermione chastised. While also not quite trusting Draco either. Harry flashed Draco an uneasy look. "Tell them" Draco said gently, reaching around and stroking Harry's stomach.

"Right. Yes...okay..." Harry nodded slowly. "I'm..."

"Wait. Wait. I don't want to miss this" Sirius said with a mischievous grin as he stepped out of the lounge.

"I. can't do it" Harry said looking at Draco. "Can you do it?"

"Fine. If I must" Draco said simply.

"Harry's Pregnant. It's mine. Commence your shock and Adulations" Draco said firmly and simply. Hermione and Ron stared as their eyes lowered to Harry's stomach.

"How?" Ron blinked perplexed.

"Well Weasel, when a part Veela loves a man. Their biological imperative to Breed can sometimes lead to their same sex partners becoming pregnant" Draco said talking down to Ron. Ron frowned.

"Wait. You're a Veela?" Hermione said squinting. Ron stared and took a huge step backwards in worry.

"Yes. And no Ronald you're not suddenly going to be attracted to me" Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Why! Didn't! You! Tell Us!" Hermione said slapping Harrys shoulder.

"Err. Because you'd hit me..." Harry said wincing as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Wait. Wait. Draco's a Veela? Which means you're not a pure blood. Dad is going to flip!" Ron grinned.

"And you won't tell him" Harry snapped firmly, Ron's face fell. "It's not your secret."

"But!" Ron protested.

Hermione jabbed Ron. "Ron!"

"Oh fine. Fine. I'm not being nice to Draco. Even if he is Harry's baby Daddy." Ron insisted as they walked down the corridor.

"Don't worry. My opinion hasn't changed about you either" Draco reassured with a cocky smile.

"Behave you" Harry warned playfully. As they headed into the kitchen. Draco returned to stirring a few pots on the stove and began serving the meal up onto plates. "How much arsenic would you like Ronald?" Draco asked playfully serving up a large plate.

Ron glowered. "Not funny."

Hermione smirked a little, "I'll give you a hand." She said as she passed the plates out. "So how did you and Harry...become you know?"

"Boyfriends?" Draco queried. "And we met at a erm...thing..."

"Thing?" Hermione smiled incredulously, as she peered over at Harry.

"Speed dating night at the leaky. Draco and I started snogging after a couple of rounds" Harry explained.

"So, you had choices? And you still choose him?" Ron said in disbelief.

"I'm a good fuck. And Potter couldn't do any better" Draco replied without missing a beat. Harry shot him a look, and Draco grinned back in amusement. "We've been keeping it quiet..."

"You're not quiet" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Anyway!" Harry said firmly. "How are you both?"

"Nothing nearly as exciting as you too. So, when are you due?"

"Early August" Harry smiled.

"Blimey. Mate you’re having a kid. Just the one yeah?" Ron confirmed.

"Yes. Just the one" Draco insisted as he handed Ron a plate, who looked down at it incredulously. "It's not poisoned. Harry wouldn't be pleased if I murdered his best friend."

"Exactly." Harry smiled, already eating enthusiastically. Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry. "I'm hungry" Harry replied wolfing down Carbonara.

Ron looked over at Draco uncertain. "It's a hungry baby" Draco shrugged.

Ron nodded and took a beer out of the six pack and offered it to Draco. "Beer?"

Draco hesitated. But took the beer, "thanks."

At the end of dinner, Ron and Draco we're sitting at the table alone. Harry had taken Hermione upstairs. "So, you and Harry. Going to get married?" Ron questioned.

Draco took a swig of his third beer. "Maybe? I love him. So probably will eventually."

Ron nodded. "You make him happy..."

"I'd hope so" Draco smirked.

"What did your parents say?" Ron asked curiously.

"Threw me out" Draco sighed. "Due to the fact I've brought shame to the family."

"The Veela thing? Or the Harry being pregnant thing?" Ron asked smirking.

"Bit of both. I'm good at being a disappointment" Draco said with a sigh as he leant his head back and drained his beer.

Ron smirked and offered Draco another beer. "Nah you're not a total disappointment" Ron grinned. Draco smiled cordially.

* * *

 

Draco collapsed onto the bed, out of breath, his cock wet and arms aching. Pregnancy sex was quite a workout. He looked over at Harry who was laying contently, rubbing his belly comfortingly. "Morning..." Draco smirked amused.

"Morning" Harry smiled back. As he reached for his wand and summoned a towel. Passing it over to Draco began cleaning himself up. "Is it bad I can tell the baby enjoys you know."

"Yes, that's bad. Enjoys how?" Draco questioned nervously.

Harry smiled and rolled onto his side, "he's just more active, I think he likes being close to you."

Draco smiled warmly, "didn't go as weirdly as I thought." Harry jabbed Draco firmly.

Eventually after getting dressed and showering and breakfast. Draco was insistent on having breakfast every day, as left to his own devices Harry would often skip it. Harry often found Draco was more organised, Harry was haphazard. Going by the seat of his pants, Draco on the other hand was insisting having everything organised.

The nursery was already finished. Draco had it knocked up in an afternoon. He was already stocking up on nappies and baby clothes. Frankly Harry felt like he wasn't doing enough, so he'd started seeking out a midwife. It was harder than he'd admitted to Draco, most were completely uninterested or calling Harry a freak.

Harry knew Draco would be understanding, but he wanted it to be right. He'd eventually found someone who seemed understanding. Mrs Amy Malone, she lived in Croydon and while she hadn't had experience with, Male Pregnancies But she was willing to learn.

"So where is this Midwife?" Draco asked as he pulled on a lengthy black woollen jacket with fur trimmings.

"Devon" Harry said as he caught a glimpse of his belly in the mirror and started to get self-conscious. "I'm not too big, am I?" he asked hesitant.

"Devon really? And your fine" Draco dismissed without even looking at him.

Harry folded his arms and glared at Draco; he wanted a real answer. _Not the you're beautiful, I don't care answer_. "Draco"

Draco turned and looked at Harry's belly, "Maybe a bit, but you’re pregnant and a male. Frankly I have no reference point. So, if you are I don't care, as long as the baby is healthy."

Harry nodded sheepishly, Draco smiled and planted an affectionate kiss on his lips. "Let's go to this midwife, you know where we're flooing too yes?"

"Yes" Harry said firmly. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I do. Don't give me that look" He frowned.

"Where then" Draco said gesturing with his hands for Harry to spill the location.

"Its listed under Rose-Mourn cottage" Harry said smirking.

"Rosemurn?"

"Rose-mourn" Harry insisted. "Like Mourning."

"Right" Draco said looking at the coat he'd put on and taking it off. "I don't want soot getting on it, it's a nice coat."

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes as he made his way to the floo. "See you later Uncle Sirius!" Harry called out loudly.

"Harry! Wait for me!" Draco protested as he quickly hung his coat up and followed Harry into the floo. The two almost pressed against each other. "Bit snug" Draco said ignoring the scowl.

"Rose mourn Cottage!" Harry said as he threw the floo powder into the coals and green flames sprung up until they were standing in a different fireplace all together. Harry groaned and bent down to heave himself out of the fireplace.

"Hello Sweetie" Mrs Malone said pouring a cup of tea, she had a wild tangle of curly strawberry blonde hair. "I'd offer you a mimosa, but you're a bit too pregnant for that." She joked, "Now you must be Harry and Draco." As she welcomed them both. The house was quaint, white walls and exposed dark wood beams.

"A thatched roof" Draco grinned peering up at the ceiling in awe. Harry raised an eyebrow, "They're nice houses. Okay"

"They really are, it's quite lovely although the roof leaks in a couple of spots. Now can I get you a tea? Mimosa" She smirked.

"Tea is fine" Draco said politely, as he was handed a teacup.

"Harry already mentioned your planning for a home birth" She asked. Harry nodded; it was the only option as St Mungo's didn't have a maternity department. And turning up at a muggle hospital was definitely out of the question.

"Yes, that's the case" Draco confirmed. "Traditional birth if possible."

"Of course," Mrs Malone nodded. "I will run through the other options if there are any complications. But that's for a later date." Harry looked down at his belly and rubbed it slowly, he hadn't really considered that something could go wrong. Draco clutched Harry's hand tightly, he was having the same thoughts. "I don't want to stress you out, but it's something you need to consider."

"You mean if Harry was too" Draco trailed off with dread.

"Yes. It can happen and not just with Male Pregnancies. Females too" Mrs Malone explained. "The important thing is to relax, not to overly stress yourself and something does feel wrong contact me."

Harry nodded. "I will."

"Draco? Any questions?"

"None so far" He said honestly.

Mrs Malone smiled. "I'm going to cast a quick diagnosis charm, just make sure the baby is growing healthily." She produced her wand, 12-inch oak wand polished with a slight curve. She waved it over Harry's stomach, a brief pale blue light emitting from the end. Almost like a ghost, a wavy image appeared above his stomach. Harry squinted in confusion.

"Is that?" Draco asked eyes wide in surprise.

"Your child. It looks healthy, growing nice and steadily. Six months by the looks of it" Mrs Malone explained. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"No." "Yes!"

"No!" Harry insisted. "We want a surprise."

Draco smiled. "Either way they'll perfect." Harry smiled and cuddled against Draco. Mrs Malone began going through various information they needed to be aware of. Harry felt a little reassured, although aware he still would have to go _through a painful labour_.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry waddled on the landing. Moving was helping, it made him focus on his swollen feet. Helped him stop focusing on the contractions.

Not that they were the real ones either. Fake ones designed to torment and panic him. Draco had told him he needed to relax, but every time Harry lay down in bed, he found himself quickly getting bored.

He could eat, but that wasn't helping things, beyond making his arse wider. Ron had commented that he looked like he'd been stung by a bee with how round and thick his arse looked. Hermione said it was common, it helped deliver the baby safely if there was 'more padding' as she put it. Harry just felt fat. He had a big belly with lots of red stretch marks over the surface it led the way into every room and was starting to cause love handles to develop, a pair of breasts that had begun developing. Much to everyone's amusement.

Harry was very quickly becoming fed up It been almost nine months. He wanted his baby out. "Where's Draco!" Harry bellowed in frustration as he turned and began to waddle back the other way.

"At work..." Sirius called back.

Harry grumbled. "He should be here. I need him..."

"Harry. You're not in labour, it's not proper contractions. Have a bath or read a book." Sirius called back.

Harry swore and mumbled under his breath and gripped the hand rail tightly as he began to carefully walk down stairs. Planting one foot at a time. As he frankly couldn't see over his belly. When he reached the bottom, he waddled into the living room.

Sirius winced a little. "Harry. You should be in..."

"If that sentence ends with in bed. I'm sitting on you. I'm not doing bed rest. Screw it..." Harry swore crossing his arms. "I'm going to get Draco."

"He's at work, covering some conference at the ministry. So, you can't just walk in and drag him out" Sirius said trying to talk him down. "He'll be home in a couple of hours. You can yell at him then."

"I don't want to yell at him" Harry frowned. "I want him here. I don't care about his job. I need him here with me" Harry pouted. Sirius winced, Harry wasn't exactly the most stable person when he was hormonal and often went from wanting to cast a killing curse to Crying in moments.

Sirius sighed and stepped back. "Fine. But no one knows about you being pregnant. So, can you at least fire call him."

"He doesn't answer them."

"I don't blame him" Sirius admitted. As Harry waddled into the fireplace and angrily called out ministry of Magic. "Harry!" Sirius snapped as Harry disappeared. He sighed and looked at the roof, "I know you're laughing right now Padfoot and I swear when I get up there, I'm going to kick your arse."

Harry heaved himself out of the fireplace in the ministry forecourt. It wasn't peak hour, but he was certainly getting some queer looks as he waddled slowly. Towards the forecourt, he walked straight into the ministry security checkpoint. Where the moment the older a little haggard security guard caught a glimpse of Harry's unimpressed face, Harry's heavily pregnant belly and Harrys more unimpressed face. Waved him straight through.

Harry smirked a little. As he headed for the large gathering of wizards all turned facing a platform. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood addressing the crowd. Harry noticed he'd finished addressing the crowd.

"Draco Potter. Get your arse here!" Harry bellowed full of hormonal frustrations.

Suddenly the crowd all turned and stared at Harry. He suddenly realised he was very undressed in nothing but Pyjamas, Slippers and a dressing gown. There were a few camera flashes and Draco pushed to the front of the crowd sheepishly.

"You're supposed to be at home" Draco hissed, fully aware everyone was staring at him as he came to Harry's side.

"I needed you..."

Draco blinked, his face panicking. "You're not in labour, are you?"

"No. I just miss you..." Harry said a little pitifully.

Draco sighed in exasperation and threw his head back. "Honestly. You'll be the death of me" he looked at Harry. "I told you I'd be home at six. Then I'm all yours for the rest of the night."

"Couldn't wait. I want you home with me" Harry said rubbing his belly.

"I know. But I can't leave with my new job. We'll figure it out...but you know it's not the wisest idea to be out in public" Draco pointed out rubbing Harrys belly slowly. "They'll be headlines tomorrow."

Harry folded his arms, unimpressed. "I don't care. Come home!" Harry begged his eyes watering slightly.

"Harry" Draco said firmly. "You know the crying thing doesn't work on me." Looking around and seeing that there was crowd staring and clearly enjoying seeing this domestic play out.

Harry pouted.

"I'll take you home. But you'll have to stay there. I have to write the conference up..." Draco insisted.

Harry pouted further.

"Harry" Draco said placing his hands-on Harry's shoulders and rubbing them gently. "Please..."

"Harry. Draco" Kingsley Shacklebolt said with a warm smile. Draco visibly tensed as he turned and offered a hesitant smile. Noticing his boss, editor of the daily prophet Barnabas Cuff was standing behind.

"Hello Minister" Draco said politely with reverence.

"When is the baby due?" He asked the slightly nervous couple.

"Thursday..." Harry replied grumpily.

Kingsley nodded understanding. "I overheard you weren't able to go on Leave?"

"Well. It's a new job. I haven't been there for six months. Harry and I are trying to work around that. We'll figure it out, honestly it's fine" Draco said insisting. Mostly hoping he didn't get fired over this.

Kingsley waved a hand dismissively. "Don't be silly."

He turned to Barnabas Cuff. "Come on Barney, you can't expect an expectant father to work up to his husbands due date." Barnabas with his round face and chin that seemed to wobble with every defence he uttered. "Now. I won't hear of it. Harry is very clearly ready to pop. I think it's entirely reasonable for Draco to be home with him" Kingsley insisted.

"Well. We didn't think Harry was pregnant. He's a male, it doesn't happen" Barnabas said and awkwardly.

"Perhaps you should fact check more often then" Kingsley smiled. "And Harry, I'll speak to Robards about having a position available so you can re-join the Aurors when you're ready."

Harry blinked surprised. "Oh um Thankyou Kingsley" he said before gritting his teeth and clutching his stomach in pain as he bent down slightly.

"Harry!" Draco said putting an arm around him and bending down concerned.

"It's just a contraction. I've been getting them all day" Harry said grunting.

"Harry!" Draco said horrified.

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and straightened. "It's only one of the fake ones."

Draco raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Then you should be at home! In Bed!" Draco grumbled.

"I'm sorry about this Mr Cuff. I'll get this one home and write up the article and hand it in" Draco apologised profusely.

"It's fine" he said brushing it off. "Come on tomorrow and we'll figure out this leave thing" He said clearly a little sheepish. Draco nodded.

"Come on" Draco sighed shaking his head as he led Harry away. "Also? Pyjamas? Was getting dressed not a priority?"

"I was too angry at you. And I knew if I started getting dressed, I'd get all weepy and lose my train of thought."

Draco sighed. "He's almost due. He's Almost Due" Draco repeated to himself.

Harry elbowed him firmly. "Watch it."

* * *

 

Draco carried in a tray and smiled at Harry who sitting in bed pillows propped up behind him. "I can tell your having a Malfoy as there's no way you'd be having cravings for Quail otherwise."

Harry smirked and rubbed his belly. "Well. You've only got yourself to blame."

"Yeah" Draco sighed. Placing in the tray on Harrys lap. "Don't remind me." Draco smirked. As he sat down on the other side of the bed.

"We still need to choose a name?" Harry said with a mouthful of roasted quail breast.

"Do we?" Draco said rolling onto his back. "If it's a boy, we're naming him James, if it's a girl Lily" Draco said stubbornly. "Unless you have other ideas?"

Harry looked at Draco surprised. "You're okay with that?"

"Yes" Draco insisted. Reaching over and rubbing Harry's belly. "I'm putting you though having a baby. I wouldn't be comfortable with anything else."

Harry smiled a little.

"Finish your food" Draco said firmly. Harry pouted. "The Daily Prophet was surprisingly kind to you by the way. No photos just a nice mention in the gossip pages" Draco commented. "Witch Weekly comes out next week, I suspect they'll have the photo spread. Knowing Rita."

"Knock Knock!" Hermione said from the doorway.

"They're not having sex, are they?" Ron said hand over his eyes.

"Yes. Harry is spread eagled. And Draco is between his legs" Hermione said rolling her eyes and walking in.

"I'll leave you to it" Draco groaned getting up.

"Stay" Harry warned. "Please."

"Fine. Don't make me regret it" Draco said sharing a kiss with Draco.

"Urg. Gross" Ron commented as he sat down on a chair that had dirty clothes draped across it. "Mum, is already starting on knitting baby clothes. She's annoyed she only just found out."

Harry looked a little sheepish, "Well. It's a baby and I never expected it well like this."

"Wait till you give birth. I'm calling it now, Draco's going to faint" Ron said firmly.

Harry smirked. "I will not" Draco said perturbed.

"Uh huh..." Ron said smirking. "I think you’re brave enough being in the same room. I mean mum never let dad in with her."

"I can handle it" Draco insisted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Well your pregnancy is quite the talk of the ministry. Especially with the cat out of the bag."

"Yeah. It's probably the best I'm not on speaking terms with my parents. Considering it won't take long for anyone to figure out the Malfoy's biggest secret" Draco said melancholically.

Harry leant over and cuddled Draco tightly. "Well sucks to be them. They'll miss out on our Baby boy."

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Draco said smirking.

"It's a boy. Because of your" he waved his hand.

"Veela-ness?" Draco offered sarcastically.

"Yes. Probably be a boy. No girls in generations. So, it's likely a boy" Harry said taking Draco's hand and placing it on his belly. "He kicks like an expert."

Draco smiled and kissed Harrys cheek.

"Merlin. It's gross how much you love each other" Ron commented.

"Ron. Do you want to feel the baby?" Harry asked. Ron visibly hesitated, but after a nod from Draco approached. He reached one of his hands out and placed it on Harry's belly.

"Blimey Mate..." Ron said uncertain. "I know there's a baby in there. But blimey it's weird. You two both of you being dads."

"Have you decided who's going to be Dad and well Dad."

"Neither of us will be going by Mom" Draco said with a smirk. "I'm sure we'll figure it out."

* * *

 

Sirius yawned as he walked out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee. His mother would hate that, Sirius loved it particularly the collection of Novelty mugs he used with guests. His mother would have found that distasteful, so it made one of Sirius favourite things. His current mug was one that said '#1 Grandpa!' In novelty letters.

He heard the shower running upstairs, Draco probably. He was always an early riser; Harry would sleep into two a clock if he Draco let him. Which would backfire spectacularly as Harry would be considerably grumpy all afternoon.

There was a firm knocking on the door. Sirius raised an eyebrow curiously, they never really had visitors who used the front door. Anyone close floo'ed.

Sirius sipped his coffee letting the person continue to knock. He peered through the peephole. Standing on the doorstep was of all people Narcissa Malfoy, looking proud as ever. Sirius considered; it'd been years since he'd seen his cousin.

"Draco! Your mothers here!" Sirius bellowed.

The bathroom opened and a dripping wet peered over the balcony. "What?!"

"Your mothers here. I haven't let her in yet, I figured you'd prefer to greet her" Sirius gestured to the door with his mug.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute." Draco groaned.

Sirius grinned and took another sip of his coffee. He opened the door and smiled at Narcissa. "Morning Cousin."

Narcissa forced a smile. "Hello."

"Can I help you?" Sirius said curiously. Noticing the leather bag on the ground next to her feet.

"I've come to see my son. And be here for the birth of my grandson" Narcissa insisted pushing past Sirius.

"Right. Should I be expecting your husband? If that's the case, I'll make sure to burn the breakfast" Sirius commented.

Narcissa gazed around the room. "You've let the place go. I assume there's a guest room I can stay in?"

"You can have mothers’ room" Sirius said pulling his wand from his jacket and waving it at her luggage. "Can I get you a coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be lovely."

Sirius nodded and led her into the living room. "Take a seat. I'll bring a mug in.."

Sirius chose two of the most outlandish mugs, one a multi-coloured pattern with the letter S on it and a second with the letter H. He placed them down and handed it to Narcissa, the handle of the tea strainer sticking out. "Here you go" Sirius offered politely.

"Are they organized?" Narcissa asked worried. "I heard some rumours about an incident at the ministry and I started to worry."

Sirius smirked, "Yes well. Apart from that, they're as prepared as they can be."

Narcissa took a sip from her mug, "Are they happy?"

"Madly in love. Which I'm sure would have James and Lily rolling in their graves" Sirius admitted truthfully. Narcissa smirked a little.

"They were good people?" She asked honestly, they were in first year when she was graduating and not even the same house.

"The best" Sirius answered with a smile. "Harry is a surprisingly normal person, all things considered."

"Oh?"

"His Aunt and Uncle, two of the most horrible muggles I have had the acquaintance of loathing" Sirius said coldly. "The fact Harry turned up at Hogwarts in one piece and not an emotional wreck is something that confounds me to this day."

Narcissa nodded and sipped her tea.

"Mother" Draco said tensely in the door. "I wasn't expecting you. Are you well?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine Draco. Where's Harry?" She asked with mild concern.

"In bed. He's on bedrest for now until he gives birth. He's overdue" Draco said firmly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll prepare his breakfast and I'll return." Narcissa nodded, and Draco left the room.

"Hmmm?" Narcissa said thoughtfully. "Draco seems…"

"Doting?" Sirius suggested. "He's been good to Harry, spoils him"

Narcissa smiled, as Draco strolled back in. "Is father coming? Should I be expecting an apology?"

"Your father is conveniently away on business, I thought I'd take the opportunity to come see you" Narcissa said honestly. "But I am Sorry, I do wish Lucius hadn't been so stubborn."

Draco took a seat and leant forward. "Why should I let you be part of my child's life? Because frankly I'm withholding every urge to kick you out right now."

Narcissa stared in surprise. "Draco, Be serious."

"I am. I don't have any reason to let you be involved, since you unceremoniously kicked me out" Draco said firmly. Sirius smirked and sipped his tea.

Narcissa bowed her head. "I tried to make him see reason. But we are separate people and I am sorry. I would like to be there for my grandchild's birth."

"You'll have to respect our choices as parents?" Draco said firmly.

"Draco, I'm a grandmother. The one thing I look forward to doing, is spoiling him and giving him back" Narcissa said simply.

"Alright" Draco gave in. "Harry was far too reasonable, said I should give you a chance."

"Yes, i know, he invited me" Narcissa replied.

Draco's face blinked and frowned. "I'm going to hex him."

"Now I intend to be in the room when the baby is being born as frankly, you'll be as useless as your father" Narcissa commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco protested.

"Your father fainted went down like a tonne of bricks. You are just as squeamish Draco" Narcissa warned.

Draco frowned, "I won't."

"Hmm. I take it Draco was this stubborn as a child too?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Very much so."

"Hmm. Noted" Sirius commented.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I think I preferred when we weren't on speaking terms."

That evening Harry woke up in pain. The lights were off, it was late. He rolled onto his back, "Draco!" Harry groaned uncomfortably. He was laying in a puddle on the bed, for a moment he thought he might have pissed himself again. Before a worrying thought started to take root.

Then a contraction hit, and he slapped Draco firmly.

"Ow! Merlin!" Draco swore.

"Draco" Harry said through gritted teeth. "It's time..."

Draco sat bolt upright and almost fell out of bed. "What?" He said. "Now?"

Harry looked at Draco with a firm glare.

"Merlin. Shit. Right..." Draco swore a little flustered. He fumbled and turned on the light, Harry and Draco both wincing as they blinked.

Draco hesitated like a deer in headlights. Before he gulped and summoned up some towels. And helped Harry onto his side. While he placed the towels down on the bed. "Okay. I'll fire call the midwife. And wake up mum and Sirius" Draco said nervously.

Harry nodded and tried to breath steadily. It was supposed to help with the pain, or the pushing.

Within minutes, Sirius and Narcissa were awake and Fire calls went out to Mrs Malone the midwife, Ron and Hermione, And Mr And Mrs Weasley.

Sirius prepared tea for everyone else, all the while. Draco, Narcissa and Mrs Malone were upstairs. Harry was leaning against pillows, in nothing but a baggy sweat drenched t-shirt. Draco was sitting next to him, still in his Pyjamas holding Harrys hand tightly.

Harrys legs were spread, he felt exposed, his cock limp on display, his asshole the focus of two sets of his eyes.

It was different, it felt like that one time he'd used a butt plug. Tight but not. Mrs Malone had gloves on and gently examined Harrys hairy asshole. He wished he'd waxed or trimmed, or something. "You're dilated. That's good, if you start to feel light headed let me know"

"What?" Draco asked his face creased with worry.

"Fainting can happen. All the blood rushing around the body" She said calmly. Draco nodded and gripped Harrys hand tighter.

"Relax dear!" Narcissa warned. She was standing back, letting it happen.

Draco didn't seem to hear her. Harry looked at Draco, steadily breathing. His other hand rubbing his stomach expectantly. "My hands going numb."

Draco blushed and let go. "Sorry. I..."

"Don't apologise" Mrs Malone insisted. "Nerves are perfectly reasonable. Harry you'll need to start pushing soon. Make sure you breathe like you've been practicing."

Harry nodded. He hadn't been practicing, it felt stupid. Harry began the shallow breaths, steadily. He could already feel the baby moving down inside him, it was quicker than he thought. The baby had 'dropped' at least a day ago, but now he felt the pressure the baby pushing past what must have been his prostate slowly.

He let out a loud moan as a contraction hit him and his cock hardened involuntarily.

Mrs Malone gave a disarming smile. "I wouldn't worry."

Harry nodded uneasily. Draco pressed his head into Harrys neck and kissed it and mumbled "I'm sorry"

Harry shook his head and gritted his teeth as the pain washed over him. "Merlin! Fuck!" Harry swore in pain struggling to remember his breathing.

"Breath Harry" Mrs Malone encouraged.

Harry nodded; he felt the weight pushing against his hole. Everything was moving. Panic started to rise, _what if he shit himself?._

Mrs Malone gently draped the sheet a little further. Harry felt his face go redder and sweatier than it was. Mrs Malone patted his knee gently. "You're doing well"

Harry groaned self pityingly. As he pushed hard.

"The Baby is starting to crown." Mrs Malone explained. Harry groaned and screamed in pain as the pressure started to build.

"It hurts!" Harry sobbed. Draco hesitantly leaned forward to see what was going on, he started to pale.

Mrs Malone nodded. "I know. But you’re getting there. Just keep going."

There was a loud thump, and Harry looked over and saw Draco, Passed out on the floor. Narcissa sighed and stood up, "I'll take him downstairs. He'll be fine"

Draco woke up in a chair and jerked forward in panic. "It's fine. Harrys Fine" Sirius said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"But...I'm missing it" Draco said trying to get up. But Sirius hand was holding him firmly.

"You passed out mate. Your mum brought you in drooling and everything" Ron grinned where he was sitting with a mug.

"It's perfectly normal to faint. Arthur could never handle it either" Mrs Weasley said handing Draco a cup of herbal tea.

"But!" Draco said his shoulders slumping. "It's my fault. I got him pregnant. I should be there."

"Hermione went up there. It'll be fine Draco, seriously and I hate to say it. I don't think Harry is totally hating being pregnant" Ron grinned.

"I agree. Sit drink your tea." Sirius encouraged.

Draco just sat back in the chair defeated. "I should be there. I got him pregnant, I didn't mean too" Draco sobbed breaking down. "I wasn't ready..."

Mrs Weasley put down her knitting and embraced Draco in a tight comforting hug. "Now Dear. I know you might not have planned it. but you'll be a Parent in mere hours" Mrs Weasley said rubbing Draco's back. "Sometimes life chooses things before you would have. Trust your instincts, I think you'll make a terrific father. You and Harry both will."

Draco looked unsure. "I'm never going to be the greatest parent. All the stuff I've done."

"We've all made mistakes. Now you listen here Draco!" She said firmly. "As Parents your job is teach your kids to be better."

Draco nodded understanding.

"Sure, I failed with Ron over there. But you try and that's the point" Mrs Weasley reassured.

"Mum! I resemble at that remark" Ron said horrified.

Draco smirked a little. While he was still stressed, he relaxed. There wasn't anything he could do. Harry had to deliver their baby, he just had to wait. They did wait and the hours seemed to drag on.

"Draco" Hermione said smiling in the doorway. Draco stared up at Hermione and the bundle in her arms. "Would you look like to meet your son?" Draco tried to control his emotions. And he stood up hands shaking. "I'll bring him over" she smiled.

Draco nodded as the small bundle was placed into Draco's arms.

"Support his neck" Hermione insisted, Draco shot her a look and looked down at the baby. It was small and wrinkled, a pink little face with a bald head, his eyes barely open.

"He's perfect" Draco said lovingly. "So perfect. Is Harry okay?"

"He's Fine" Hermione reassured.

Draco nodded, "I.." He looked down at his son. "Molly. Would you like to hold him? Hold James?"

"James?" Molly asked curiously.

Draco nodded slowly. "James Sirius Potter" he conformed.

Sirius stares stunned. "Really?" He said genuinely touched.

"Really" Draco nodded smiling, trying not to cry as Molly cradled the new-born against her chest. He went upstairs into Harry's bedroom, promising himself he wouldn't faint again. He pressed open the door and saw Harry laying in the bed. "Hello"

Harry smiled, "You fainted."

"I did" Draco agreed his face flushing. As he sat down on the bed. "How do you feel?"

Harry smiled. "Better than I thought. I think its adrenaline. How's our son?"

"James is with Molly. He's perfect."

"He has your eyes and your jaw" Narcissa smiled warmly. "I've put the soiled towels in the wash. Mrs Malone is just having some tea downstairs..."

"Thank you Mother" Draco said grateful as he pressed into Harry's neck kissing it gently. "I love you so so much. Soiled?"

"Might have shit myself. It's normal apparently" Harry chuckled quietly seeing the funny side. "But I love you to Draco."

The bedroom door and Molly walked in, "Now we've all had a hold, but I think you to deserve some time together" She said approaching the bed and holding out the bundle. "He's a sweet little boy." Harry cuddled him against his chest. Draco put an arm around Harry. He pressed against his cheek and kissed it. Proud and tired and staring at their perfect son.

"He is" Harry agreed overwhelmed and grateful.


	5. Epilogue

Draco sat on the couch of their six-bedroom house. It wasn't supposed to be six bedrooms, but they'd had to build on an extension when Lily was conceived.

Lily his youngest daughter, a precocious blonde toddler. Who frankly had more energy than he could keep up with. She was thankfully passed out, curled up against her older brother James.

Draco smiled warmly. James was six almost seven now and was the proud protective older brother. Truthfully, he reminded Draco of Lucius more than he'd admit not just in looks, with his golden blonde hair. That he was insisting he be allowed to grow and have Nordic style braids, familiar Malfoy jawline and grey eyes. But at least made up for it with a mischievous cheeky side.

"Beer for the Dad to be" Ron said handing the uncapped bottle and offering it to Draco.

"You have it. I'm trying to cut back." Draco admitted, patting the beer gut that had gotten much bigger than it should have. But running after four kids and stressing about Harry. Frankly self-care hadn't been high on his list of priorities.

"Pft. You'll be a dad to five. Honestly don't your going to have time to bloody diet." Ron smirked pressing the beer into Draco's hand. Draco sighed he took a swig of the beer and relaxed against the couch. His other hand rubbing his fingers through Albus hair. Albus and his non identical twin brother Scorpius. Albus a brunette with green eyes and Scorpius a blonde with blue eyes. They were both cuddled up to Draco's beer gut. Newly four, but quiet and would easily rile each other up and get into things if left alone for too long. It was the main reason why they had separate bedrooms. They woke each other up far too often when they shared rooms as toddlers.

"Father? Is the Baby here?" Scorpius asked yawning.

"Not yet..." Draco said reassuringly.

Scorpius nodded and put his thumb back into his mouth. Draco sighed a little, it was a habit Scorpius was yet to break.

"Do you hate not knowing? I hated waiting around when Hermione was in labour with Hugo" Ron asked.

Draco gestured with his arm. "I'm used to it."

"So, this is your last kid right?" Ron questioned. "Because Hermione made me get the..." He made a scissor gesture with his fingers. "After Hugo was born."

"Well if that had worked. Harry would not currently be in labour" Draco answered dryly. "I suspect protection potions and wishing hard will have to be used so we don't become Weasley sized."

"No offence. Your almost there already" Ron grinned as he sipped from his beer.

Draco scowled unimpressed. "Watch it."

"Just saying. Harry does seem to keep getting pregnant" Ron grinned, knowing he'd found a sensitive spot.

Draco's face went scarlet and clearly was about to scold Ron as Hermione walked halfway down the stairs. "You can come up..." Hermione smiled.

Draco turned and looked nervous. "He's okay?"

"He's okay" Hermione confirmed.

"Come on. The baby is here..." Draco said gently. The two twin boys sat up staring at Draco.

"Really?" Albus asked uncertain.

"Really. Really" Draco insisted with a smile. The two boys stood up, both slightly on the pudgy side. As Draco approached James, first my picking up lily. Then gently shaking James shoulder. "Come on James."

He groaned and blinked awake.

Draco led his brood upstairs. Albus and Scorpius hugging his legs tightly. Lily sleepy and not quite awake in his arms. James was ambivalent, and Draco had a sneaking suspicion he wanted to sleep in his own bed more. When Draco entered the bedroom he smiled, Harry was sitting up in bed cradling an infant to his chest. He looked tired, but happy.

"We had a boy" Harry smiled.

"Yes!" James grinned.

Draco smiled and climbed onto the bed and embraced Harry. He felt embarrassed as his gut bulged into him, Harry just cuddled against Draco. "We're running out of names"

"We ran out of names with Scorpius" Harry answered.

"Hey..." Scorpius said blushing. Harry smiled and patted the bed; the three older boys began to climb onto the bed to get glimpse of the newest Potter.

"This is your little brother" Harry introduced.

Scorpius waved timidly.

"He can't see anything yet he's a baby" James smirked.

Scorpius face went a little red.

"Would you like to hold him first?" Harry asked Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head quickly, "I'll break him!"

"No you won’t." Harry smiled and carefully held the baby out as the four-year-old struggled to hold his little brother. Albus helping him support the head.

"We have some ideas for names." James explained pulling out a piece of paper.

Lily started to stir and tried to reach for the paper, "gentle" Draco warned worried she'd try to rugby tackle her baby brother next. Draco and Harry looked at each other hesitantly, "Go on James."

"So we have Cael..um? I think it's meant to be Callum, Uhh Corvus, Hercules, that was Albus favourite, Leo, Orion that's my favourite, then we had Viktor after Viktor Krum.." James continued, there was snort from Ron.

"Bet I'm not on the list" Ron muttered.

"Well uhhh. We'll think about it" Harry admitted taking the list.

"That means no..." he sighed.

"It means we'll think about it, your dad and I just want to be sure" Harry promised.

The new-born began to cry, and Scorpius face went red with worry. Draco smiled and took the infant back and rocked him gently. "It's okay. He's probably just hungry."

"Here.." Hermione said handing Draco a bottle and Draco offered it to the newborn to suckle on.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco smiled back warmly, "I love you" Draco said tearing up a little as he fed the newborn.

"Love you too" Harry agreed. "We're done right?"

"Done?" Draco said looking at his husband confused.

"Having kids. I don't think I have the energy for one more" Harry commented.

Draco chuckled. "I don't have the body for one more."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, you know I don't mind."

Draco frowned. "But yes. I think this is enough. Right?" He addressed his children.

"I want a sister!" Lily piped up.

"No!" James, Albus, Scorpius insisted. The baby started crying, Harry chuckled.

"Boys. I think we should let your Dads have some time alone" A greying Sirius Black said in the doorway. "Sleepover at mine..."

James looked at his dads. "Can't I just sleep here"

Harry smiled sympathetically. "Not tonight. Hopefully tomorrow. You'll appreciate not being woken up by a baby in the middle of the night."

Sirius approached the bed. "Another boy? Congratulations" Sirius grinned as he heaved lily up into his arms. "Oof. How's Princess Lily"

Lily smiled. "I want doggy rides" She insisted with a firm pout.

"Grandpa Sirius Can't Lily. He'll do his back!" Harry warned.

"Come on Potters..." Sirius said to the boys. "Down to the Floo. I'll get them to bed Draco" Sirius insisted.

"Alright. Hugs!" Draco smiled as he hugged his sons and daughter warmly. They all hugged Harry and said goodbye to their little brother.

"Why did we have a fifth child?"

"All my fertile Veela-ness. And we both were a little drunk from Ron's thirtieth" Draco replied.

"I told you..." Ron said nudging Hermione, "you owe ten sickles."

"Are you two going to be alright?" Hermione yawned.

"We'll be fine" Harry smiled. As Draco put the baby down in the Bassinette.

"Alright. Congratulations Harry" Ron smiled nodding.

"Thanks Ron" Harry said as the two left the room, Draco shutting the door behind them. "You'll be pleased to know I didn't shit myself this time."

Draco smirked. "Impressive you finally have control of your bowels. Do we need to change the sheets?"

"It's fine" Harry sighed. Draco nodded and sat down on the bed which creaked a little under his weight.

"I'm so proud of you. Birthing our untitled son" Draco smiled as he divided the pillows between them.

"Orion. Our son Orion" Harry corrected.

"Not Hercules?" Draco said laying down his hand rubbing Harry's side.

"No Not Hercules." Harry chuckled. "Orion Draco Potter" Harry decided smiling at Draco.

"Alright" Draco agreed kissing Harry gently and tenderly. "Orion Harry Potter it is."

"Oi" Harry smirked as he cuddled against Draco's belly. Draco grinned back and kissed him lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help promote the fest by sharing your favourite submissions, so more people can enjoy the HD Mpreg fest
> 
> Thanks!  
> Author and artist reveals are on June 16th.


End file.
